when the camping trip became hell!
by Esther -chan
Summary: A camping trip. A fun week. and a whole lot of hell! When Shirgure suggest that they go camping for Tohru what could happen? was it all for her sake or something else? Will they come back Alive or be found? 'I do not own fruits basket 'last chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

When the camping trip became hell

Chapter 1 For Tohru

The Zodiac curse was a real mystery by it's self but to be cures by it was another one. But My story does not take place during the cures, It takes place after it.  
>For Tohru had broken the Cures but yet could still not tell Kyo how she felt about him!<p>

On one Spring night at the House of Shirgure Sohma all was Quiet for one of it's members were sick and that Member was Tohru Honda. While the others were down stairs in the sitting room. "" Hatori said that Tohru needs to take some time off''' said Shirgure. "" You and I both know she won't do that"" said Kyo. "" Yes, but what if she did not have a choice''' said Shirgure. At this point in time Yuki decided to speak "" What do you mean?""".. "" Well I mean why don't we go camping""said Shirgure... Both boys looked at him and as they both thought about it a few moments then Kyo spoke "" Fine but as long as it is just us and no body else"""! Yuki nodded his head in agreement . '''Well then let's keep this a secret till then'''said Shirgure. He then retreated back in to his study. While Yuki and Kyo were both in the sitting room watching T.V both thinking "" What have I gotten myself into"""... As the time pasted they soon were off to bed..

The next morning when Kyo woke up bright and early, He noticed that there was no noise coming from down stairs. He decided to go and check on Tohru as he walked down the hallway. He stopped at her door and waited for a moment since he did not hear no noise coming from her room so he opened the door some and looked in.. Seeing that she was still sleeping and for what he could tell she still had a fever.. So he closed the door gently and headed down stairs to the Kitchen. Want's in the kitchen he stared to take out the things he needed to make miso soup. When he finely got every thing into the pot and on the stove to cook. He heard someone walk in "" Well Kyo were is our lovely flower this morning""? asked Shirgure. Kyo looked at him with a glare and then spoke "" she still in bed with a fever""! "" And what are you doing?"" asked Shirgure. """WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE""! Yelled Kyo.

At this time a timer went off indicating the the soup was done. Kyo then turned off the stove and placed some soup in a bowl ,and stuck it on a tray and headed up stairs. Wants up stairs Kyo knocked on Tohru's door , after a few seconds he heard a soft voice say "" come in"" . Kyo opened the door and walked in with the tray. ""Oh Kyo it's you!'' said Tohru, "" How are you felling and tell me the truth""! said Kyo. Tohru looked at kyo with a small blush across her face, "" I'm fine but I think I still have a fever.?"" said Tohru .. Kyo then placed the tray down on a small table that was in the room and spoke "" I thought so that's why I made you some miso soup, you need to eat I'll be back later to get the tray'''. As kyo was about to walk out the door Tohru called out to him "" Kyo ... Thank you"", Kyo gave her a smile and then left.. Down in the sitting room were Shirgure was with the now awake Yuki. They were discussing the camping plans, when Shirgure noticed Kyo coming down the stairs.

"" So Kyo how is Tohru doing?"" asked Shirgure

"" She says she still has a fever"" said Kyo

"" Oh Kyo when are you ever going to confess how you feel about our dear Tohru"" said Shirgure in a singa song voice.

"" THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS YOU STUDIED DOG""! Yelled Kyo

"" Well look at Yuki he already has a girlfriend"" said Shirgure.

""" What was that""! said Yuki with a firm tone in his voice.

"" Well any way I was telling Yuki About the trip"" said Shirgure.

"" Yea what about it"" asked Kyo

"" We now have every thing we need , and it should be here today!"" said Shirgure

"" And have you decided were we will be going?"" asked Yuki.

""Yes... It's about a four hour drive from here , Its a small camping site'' said Shirgure

""And just how are we going to get there? asked Kyo

But be for Shirgure could answer him there was a knock on the door "" I wonder who that could be?"" said Shirgure as he got up to Answer the door. On the other side of the door was a deliver man with two boxes "" package for Shirgure Sohma"" said the man . "" I"m him "" answered Shirgure, the man then handed him the boxes and then left. Shirgure came back in side with them and placed them on the table. "" What the hell is that""? asked Kyo . ""Well as you know Tohru and I don't have any thing suitable to go camping in."" said Shirgure. He then started to open on of the boxes, as he opened it he pulled out several pair of Girl's cargo pants along with some tank tops and some long sleeve shirts. Kyo had seen all he could take for one day so he decided to go and check on Tohru..

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur notes: OK let me know how I did! and please read and review! thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 Time to tell

As kyo walked up the stairs, he noticed the tray in the hallway. He walked over to her door and gently opened it, as he looked in side he saw Tohru asleep. So he shut the door, picked up the tray, and headed down stairs. Wan'ts down stairs he walked in to the kitchen, and placed the tray in to the sink. He then decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Want's out of the house Kyo began to think about all the times him and Tohru spent together, and then he thought "" what if i tell her and she laughs in my face''. After a while he figured that it was a chance he would have to take.

Back home Tohru was thinking the same thing. Since she was feeling better , she decided to go and take a hot bath. As time pasted some more boxes arrived containing a, big tent , some sleeping bags and some lanterns. Shirgure stashed all the things in his study. As Tohru got out of the bath, and got dressed and headed down stairs. As she walked in to the sitting room , she saw Shirgure.

""" Ah Hello Tohru, How are you feeling!"" asked Shirgure

"""a Lot better thank you for asking''' said Tohru "" Tohru I hate to ask this, but do you feel well enough to go shopping?""" asked Shirgure

""Yes'' said Tohru

"" Well then here . I'm sorry that I can't go with you I have to finish something''' said Shirgure while handing her a shopping list.  
>Tohru took the list and gave him a smile and said she be back soon. As Tohru was almost at the end of the path , she ran into kyo.<p>

"" Oh , hello Kyo'' said Tohru.

'''Were are you off to'''? asked Kyo

"" Shirgure needed me to go shopping"" Said Tohru

"" You were sick and that damn dog wouldn't come with you''? Said Kyo with an angry voice.

"" Oh .. that's ok I feel fine and I'm sure he had something important to do"""! Said Tohru.

"" I doubt that.. I 'll come with you'' said Kyo

"" You don't have to if you don't want to """. said Tohru

"" I'm coming so let's go"" said Kyo with a firm tone.

They were off as they both walked in silents both in deep thought. As they approached the store Kyo told Tohru that there was something he had to get, from the other side of the store. Tohru told him that was fine and she would be ok . As Tohru walked through the store getting the things she needed, she accidentally bumped in to a group of boys. "" Oh ... I'm sorry!"" said Tohru But as Tohru tried to go around them they would not let her pass. "" Excuse me .. please let me pass!'' said Tohru, """ Sorry hot stuff I'm afraid I can't let you"" said One of the boys. As Tohru tried to turn around and go the other way, another boy stepped in they way. "" Why don't you come with us''' said the boy. I"m sorry but I can't do that"" said Tohru. The boy moved closer and grabbed Tohru's arm. At this time Tohru began to cry.

Mean while Kyo had got the thing he needed and was now looking for Tohru. and started looking for her.

As Tohru looked in to the boys eyes, she knew he was in trouble. With out even thinking she yelled for Kyo at the top of her lungs. Kyo heard his name ring out through the store , and he took off running. As kyo made it to were she was and saw what was going on , he ran straight for the one that had Tohru by the arm. The other boy did not see him coming until it was to late, Kyo landed a punch on the right side of the boy's face, the boy landed on the floor.

"" What the hell do you think you are doing, laying a hand on her you asshole'!'' said Kyo

"" Sorry man we didn't know she was taken'''? said the boy

"" Your damn Straight she's tooken , now get your punk ass out of here'''! Said Kyo

The boy got up and left with his friends. Kyo then turned to Tohru "" Are you ok? "" asked Kyo.

"" Y-Yes Thank you"" said Tohru through sobs

"" Are we done shopping'''?asked Kyo

After a couple of minutes Tohru stopped crying She looked up at Kyo and said Yes. "" Well good then lets go"" said Kyo.

They headed for the cashier counter and paid for the things and left. As they walked both were quiet, for both of them were thinking about what happen at the store. Then all of a sudden Kyo stopped walking,"" now or never "" Kyo thought to his self. Tohru Noticing that Kyo had stopped, turned and looked at him.

"" What's wrong Kyo""? asked Tohru with a worry face

Kyo took a deep breath and then spoke

"" Every thing I said at the store is true, I mean what I'm trying to say is , Ahhh why in the hell is this so hard, I mean I love you'''! Said Kyo

Hearing this Tohru began to cry. Seeing this made Kyo freak out "" I'm Sorry'' said Kyo Tohru looked up at him and spoke "" There is nothing to be sorry about, I love you Kyo I always have'' said Tohru.

Hearing that Kyo pulled Tohru in to a hug, After a few minutes they pulled apart and Kyo Kissed her gently on the lips.

"" Shell we go'' said Kyo "" Yes "" said Tohru

AS they both walked hand in hand on the way home..

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's note: Hello here is chapter 2 !I hope you like it so please read and review and tell me what you think!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Going to the camping site

Halfway home Tohru spoke ""Kyo do you think we should tell Shirgure and Yuki?"". Kyo thought about it for a moment and then spoke "" Na, let them figure it it''. As they walked they could now see the house, as they got to the front porch and in side Tohru called out,'' I'm back"" but she got no answer. "" I guess they went out'' said Kyo. "" I guess so , I'm going to go and put the grocers away'' said Tohru. As she headed for the kitchen, Kyo decide to watch some T.v. Kyo was flipping through the channels when Tohru came out of the kitchen with a plate of rice balls. "" Kyo I made us a snack.'' said Tohru . "" Great I'm staving!'' Said Kyo. Tohru and Kyo were both sating on the futon couch both eating and watching T.v And soon all the rice balls were gone. As the sun shone through the window on them they soon fell asleep.

As time pasted it was now dark out side, when Yuki and Shirgure came home. AS Yuki and Shirgure walked in side the first thing they saw was Kyo layed out on the couch with Tohru right next to him. Yuki and Shirgure's mouth both dropped at the sight, then Shirgure got an Idea, He went in to his study and got the camera he bought for the trip. He came back out and showed Yuki, As Shirgure was taking the photo there was a bright flash. Witch made Kyo open his eyes right along with Shirgure's snickering. '' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING''yelled Kyo while he got off the couch. "" Shut it you stupid cat,or you will wake Miss. Honda!"" said Yuki. "" Don't call me stupid you damn rat"" said Kyo. Kyo then gave Shirgure a death glare and if looks could kill, Shirgure would be a goner. Kyo then walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket and covered up Tohru. While Shirgure Still smiling away and thinking his perverted thoughts , he asked "" So who will be cooking to night ?'' "" No body we will order out'' said Kyo with anger. "" Fine if you insist'' said a whimpering Shirgure for Kyo had smacked him up side the head.

Shirgure then went to the phone to order. After a couple of minutes he came back and sat down. "" The food will be here soon, Any way we leave in the morning for our trip. said Shirgure. "" How long will we be gone for?'' asked Kyo, "" Four days"" Said Shirgure, "" When do you think it would be a good rime to tell Miss. Honda?"" Asked Yuki. "" Just leave that to me "" Said Shirgure . Kyo was about to say something when there was a Knock on the Door. "" Ah must be the food"" Said Shirgure as he got up to answer the door. While Kyo woke Tohru "" Tohru it's time to get up"" said Kyo ,with a gentle shake from Kyo. Tohru opened her eyes and looked around for a second spotting Shirgure and Yuki. "" Rise and Shine Tohru , we ordered Take out'' said Shirgure in a sing a song voice.

Tohru sat down at the small Table still a Little bit tired . As every one began to eat Shirgure asked How the shopping went. Tohru told him and Yuki what happen. "" He's Like a night in Shining armor"" said Shirgure with a laugh. ''' You should not have left her alone you stupid cat"" Said Yuki. '' Shut up you damn rat'' Yelled Kyo. It went on like this for a while then every one went off to bed. Tohru Told every one good night and headed for her room. Yuki and Kyo did the same thing they headed for thier to pack. while Shirgure did the same.

4:30am Shigure went out through the house knocking on doors. The first door he came to was Tohru's. He knocked on the Door after a couple of minutes a sleep Tohru came to the door. "" "" Tohru be a dear and put these on and finish packing"" said Shirgure while handing her a suit of clothes and a black back pack. Tohru being Tohru did what she was asked. Shirgure then went to go and Knock on Yuki's door, "" Wakey- wakey'' said Shirgure. After a few minutes a half awake Yuki came to the door , '''Nice to see you wake"" said Shirgure. "" Will you shut up"" said Yuki he then shut the door in Shirgure's face. Shirgure then moved on to Kyo's door just as he was about to knock he heard kyo speak "" Don't even think about it"" .! Shirgure then headed down stairs.

Meanwhile Tohru went through the black back pack, seeing that the only thing missing was some undergarments. "" I'm sure glad he let me pack these my self. but I wonder were are we going''? Tohru thought to her self. She then Zipped up the bag and sat it to the side. She then grabbed her small brown back pack and placed her mother's picture in it and some other things, she then sat it next to the other one. She then got dressed, she was now wearing a pair of green cargo pants and a black sweater with a tank top underneath , with two orange ribbons in her hair. As she came down the stairs. she saw Kyo and the others. Kyo was the first one to notice her, he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead . """ You look great'' said Kyo. "" Thank you but were are we going ? ''' asked Tohru. But before Kyo could answer Shirgure appeared out of no were, "" That is our little secret, but you will soon find out"" said Shirgure.

It was now 5:00 am, Kyo took Tohru's things and sat them next to the door with every thing else. Just as he was about to walk a way from the door there was a knock on it. Kyo answered it, on the other side of the door was a delivery boy "" You Shigure Sohma'' ? Said the boy. Kyo yelled for Shirgure, as Shigure came over he looked at the boy "" Ah food'' said Shirgure he then paid the boy and walked back in to the sitting room with Kyo following. As every one began to eat , Shirgure went in to his room to change. After a couple of minutes he came back out wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. Yuki and Kyo just looked at him and Tohru was Too caught up in her Thoughts to notice. As every one ate and was now finished it was Now 5:30am. Just as Tohru was throwing away the trash there was a honking noises out side. "" Alright every one time to go'' said Shirgure, Every one grabbed their bags and headed out the door accept for Shirgure. want's out side they saw a bus, they got on the bus and put their bags down kyo told Tohru to stay there that he would be right back. Then him and Yuki went to get the other four bags. After a couple of minutes they came back and now they were just waiting on Shirgure. Shirgure was making sure that all the door's were locked he then left a small note on the door and started walking to the bus.

As he got on the bus he handed the driver a piece of paper. The driver looked at it and said Alright he then shut the doors and drove off. Shirgure took his seat right a cross from Tohru and Kyo. All was silent After about 45 minutes in to the drive Tohru had fallen a sleep as she rested her head on Kyo's shoulder, After a little bit Kyo too had fallen asleep as he rested his head on her. All the while Shirgure was just smiling at the sight saying "" Ah young love''. Yuki was just starring out the window. As the hours pasted the bus drove down a road . and after a little bit it came to a stop. "" Looks like we are here'' said Shigure. he then walked over to Kyo and Tohru "" It's time to get up '' Said Shigure . Kyo opened his eyes and looked around "" Are we there'' said Kyo '' yes'' said Shigure. Kyo then woke Tohru, looked around and Asked where they were. "" At a camping site we Sohmas own"" said Shirgure "" I didn't know we owned a camping site ""? said Yuki "" Yes , well any way lets go "" ! Said Shirgure. Tohru grabbed her Two bags while Shirgure placed his back pack on and grabbed Yuki's and Kyo leaving them to carry the heavy stuff. As they stepped off the bus Shigure told the drive to be back in four days.

"" So were are we sitting up at "" said Yuki "" right up here'' said Shirgure. As they walked Tohru was bouncing up and down with exitmeant , asked a lot of questions, and Shirgure was trying to answer them the best he could. Until Kyo told her to calm down be fore she got hurt. "" OK '' said Tohru. After a few minutes of walking they came to a small clearing that had a few trees . They walked over to the biggest one and sat down their stuff. "" Alright Kyo and Yuki can pitch the tent while Tohru and I go and get fire wood'' said Shirgure. "" Who the hell said I'm doing any thing with that danm rat'' said Kyo . "" Your right you would be to stupid you stupid cat "" said Yuki "" Who are you calling Stupid you danm girlie boy "" said Kyo. Just as Yuki was about to hit Kyo When Shirgure spoke "" Do you really want to fight and ruin Tohru's first time going camping '' He was saying this knowing that they would stop.. both Yuki and Kyo said "" NO'' . """ Good then'' said Shirgure. So then him and Tohru went to go and get fire wood while Yuki and Kyo put up the tent... 

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's notes:<strong> Ok so to clear up any confusion There is no curse in this story! This story is based some off the Anime and some off the manga. I got the idea when I was looking around the enter net and came a cross that some one out of Hollywood wanted to make a live action movie of Fruits basket and they said that they were going to make it as real as possible. I got to thinking if they did that they would ruin fruits basket. what is so real about turning in to animals you can't make that real. it also said that the part were Tohru was staying in the tent would never happen. so I don't know if the article that I read was real or not but I deiced to put the charterers in a real life situation and see what happens. so thank you to all that reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Clouds and Fireflies

While Tohru and Shirgure were gathering fire wood, Tohru asked Shirgure a question. "" Um Shirgure what made you want yo come camping?"". Shirgure took a moment and then spoke "" Well Tohru you see we came camping because of you , After every thing you did for us you deserve some time to relax and enjoy your self."" Tohru look up at him with a big smile "" Thank you so much for every thing"" Said Tohru. ""Well shell we gather some more wood?'' Asked Shirgure. "" yes'' said Tohru. AS they went about gathering more wood they could hear Yuki and Kyo fighting. As some time pasted Shirgure and Tohru were now heading back to the campsite with arm's full of wood. As they reached the campsite Shirgure and Tohru were both Shocked at the site in front of them.

For here were Two people that could not get along for nothing had actually put a campsite together. "" Amazing you actually put up the tent "" said Shirgure.

"" What the hell it took like for ever, why did you have to by such a big tent!"" Said Kyo . '' It's not that big"" said Shirgure. "" Really do we even need a tent this big?'' asked Yuki. "" It didn't look that big in the picture"" Said Shirgure. To the matter the tent was one of those that could sleep eight people. As Yuki , Kyo and Shirgure were bickering back and forth Tohru decided to speak """ Um what do we do now''? All three of them stopped and looked at her. "" That's a good question what do you want to do""? asked Shirgure. "" Well let 's see um could we go and explore the area?"" Asked Tohru "" I don't see why not Yuki , kyo how bout it"" Asked Shirgure. "" Sure'' said Kyo "" why not"" said Yuki.

Kyo then walked in to the tent and over to an empty back pack. He put a few bottle's of water in it and a bag of trail mix. He then came back out '' Alright which way'' said kyo looking at Tohru. Tohru looked around and she then pointed North "" That way'' said Tohru. As they began to walk in the direction Shirgure was Taking pictures of every one and every one was having a good time. That was until Tohru screamed "" AHHH Snake"" Which made all three guys jump. And sure enough there in the middle of the path was a long dull gray snake As every one looked at it kyo stepped in front of Tohru seeing that she was the closest to it. For the snake was a poisons one but the snake just slithered in to the bushes. As they kept on walking they came to a clearing that seemed like a meadow, that was filled with wild flowers. "" This seems like a nice spot to take a break"" Said Shirgure . "" yes it is very beautiful here'' said Tohru.

They walked out a ways in to the meadow and sat down. kyo then handed every one a bottle of water, Tohru took her;s and sat it to the side and she then laid back in the grass, "" Tohru what are you doing''? asked Kyo "" Looking up at the clouds , Kyo ,Yuki , Shirgure yall should Try it "" Said Tohru. All three of them laid down next to Tohru. All looking up at the clouds. "" your right this is nice"" said Shirgure He then held up the camera and Took a photo of him and Tohru. The four of them stayed like that for a long time . pointing out the diffrent shapes of the clouds. After some time Kyo got up "" We should be heading back be fore it gets dark'' said kyo "" right '' said Tohru. Kyo then reached his hand out and Tohru took it as he gently pulled her off the ground. As the others got up kyo picked up the back pack and got the trail mix out as they began to walk they passed the bag around the bag as they walked back to the camp site. It was now getting dark when they had almost reached the site when Tohru noticed some fire flies"" wow look"" said Tohru. As she run ahead of the others.

"" Careful Tohru if you follow them in to the woods a monster will get you"" said Shirgure with a straight face. "" Really'' said Tohru . "" Yes really''' said Shirgure. Tohru then went to Kyo's side and grabbed a hold of his arm. "" Don't tell Miss Honda that are you trying to scare her""! said Yuki while hitting Shirgure up side the head. As they finely reached the campsite Kyo and Yuki stared on making a fire pit, first they had to find some large stones. Want's that was done they started on lighting a fire. All they while Shirgure was Showing Tohru the small camping stove. Tohru then looked at the food that they had brought. She then decided on instant Ramen. As the ramen was done Yuki and Kyo also had a fire going . As every one sat around the fire eating and Talking. ""How about we have some smores too'' said Shirgure. "" That would be great""! said Tohru. As soon as every one was finished eating Shirgure went in to the tent and got every thing they needed for the smores. AS they sat around the camp fire roasting marshmallows and making smores, Tohru began to hum. After a little bit curiosity got the better of kyo. "" Tohru what are you singing""? asked Kyo "" It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me'' said Tohru. '' would you sing it to us''? asked Shirgure.

Tohru was a little reluctant at first but she decided to sing. she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and began.

"" Sing a song unto the world, rising high the clouds un flurried,  
>gazing at the twilight sky , broken by a new born's cry , change is good but long to be , gazing at an angel's wings fall down ,fall down ,fall's the rain my life wont be vain,<p>

Sing a song unto the world rising high the clouds un flurried, fan the flame un to the past here now our life's will last , we'll never know the times of pain, fall down , fall down falls the rain,  
>my life wont be plain""<p>

Tohru opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. "" Bravo bravo on core on core! "" said Shirgure while clapping "" That was beautiful Miss. Honda"" Said Yuki. "" That was great Tohru ''' said Kyo . ''' thank you"" said Tohru. As every one was finishing up their smores Shirgure got an Idea "" say how about we go on a hike in the morning"" asked Shirgure. "" That would be great can we Kyo"" asked Tohru . Kyo know he could not say no "" Fine'' said Kyo . Yuki nodded his head in agreement. Shirgure then Took a few more pictures of the group and then every one went off to bed. for they had a long day a head of them...

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's <strong>note : OK here is chapter 4 I hope that you will like it so please read and review thank you !

And the song that Tohru sings is from Black cat!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The hike

It was now morning and surprising enough Shirgure was the first one up. He looked over at the others Yuki was sound a sleep in the corner. Kyo and  
>Tohru had their sleeping bags right next to each other. " Now it's n that cute" said Shirgure he then picked up his camera and and stared to take photos of every one. The bright flashes from the camera woke kyo up. " WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT YOU SICK BASTERED''! yelled Kyo while hitting Shirgure over the head.<p>

AS every one else woke up Tohru made breakfast. As they were eating Shirgure was telling every one about the Hike. " So how far is it to this place"? asked Yuki. " It's about two miles east " said Shirgure. " what do you mean about Two miles east and how do you even know about this place"? asked Kyo. "Oh that's easy Me, Hatori and Aya found this place when we were kids" said Shirgure with a smile. "oh great! any way I guess we should get ready to go" said Yuki.

Every one packed their bags and was ready to leave, when Tohru forgot something. " Wait one second guys I forgot something"" said Tohru as she ran back in to the tent. As she looked around and found it, '' Ah there it is " said Tohru as she picked it up and stuck it in her bag. and ran back out of the tent. " You ready to go?'' asked Kyo, " yes" said Tohru. Then every one stared to head east following Shirgure.

As every one was walking , they were having a good time. Shirgure was being his perverted self . he was taking pictures of every one, Kyo and Yuki were bickering back and forth like always. And Tohru was watching it all with a Smile for this is what she has come to know and Love. Tohru was now walking a head of every one. " are we almost there ?" asked Kyo. "To the matter we are half way there" said Shirgure. " How do you know that"! Asked Kyo.

" That's Easy look up a head there should be a marker that say half way mark" Said Shirgure. And sure Enough we they got to the spot there was a marker saying half way. " See'' said Shirgure. as they kept on walking Shirgure got an Idea "" Tohru would you sing another beautiful song for us?" asked Shirgure. " um I" said Tohru but she could not finish for Shirgure had cut her off. " It would make us very happy" said Shirgure. " yes miss Honda I for one would love to hear you sing" said Yuki Tohru then looked at Kyo, who gave her a Smile. " Ok" said Tohru and she began to sing.

" I was so happy, you were laughing, with a smile that melts every thing a way,

spring is still far way, inside the cold earth waiting to sprout, for instance , even if

today is painful, and yesterdays wounds remain I want to believe my heart will go on,

I cannot be reborn again , but i can change as i go on so lets stay together always,

Smile only at me and Touch me with those gently fingers, This simple desire is ever lasting,

I want thing to be simple, lets finely get across this sea of mournful sorrow, for instance even if to day is

painful, some day it will become a warm memory, if you leave every thing up to your heart, I understand the

meaning of our living here, it is to know the joy of being born, so lets stay togethor always"

With out even knowing it they were off the path.

* * *

><p>Arthur"s not: hello every one thank you for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I hope you like it so please read and review. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 We are lost!

As they kept on walking Shirgure noticed something " wait you guys!" said Shirgure. The others stopped " Is something wrong Shirgure?" asked Tohru.

Shirgure Took a moment and took in his surroundings, " Is something wrong?" Asked Yuki with a firm tone in his voice. Shirgure took a deep breath and

spoke " well to the Answer to your Question something is wrong" said Shirgure. " what do you mean? are you saying we are lost?" asked Kyo.

"Well you see... yes we are lost" said Shirgure. " Damn I knew this hike was a bad idea!" said Kyo. " I thought you knew were we where going!"

Said Yuki. " I do but some how we got off the marked path!" said Shirgure.

Kyo , Yuki and Shirgure were auguring back and forth as Tohru looked on. It go to the point were she could not take it any more. "STOP!" yelled Tohru as she fell to her knees crying. "Please please stop fighting"! said Tohru.

The others looked at her in shock for this was the first time they , had ever heard her yell. Kyo ran to her side and embraced her in a hug. " I'm sorry Tohru" said Kyo. Shirgure and Yuki felt a shame of guilt for what happen.

After a few moments of silents, Kyo spoke " alright we got a few hours of day light left we should try and retrace our steps". " right "! said Yuki and Shirgure in unison.

Kyo then looked down at Tohru " are you ready to go?'' asked Kyo. Tohru looked up at him with big red puffy eyes and spoke " y-yes". Kyo then helped her up.

AS they kept on walking trying to figure out were the the path was. They got even more turned around as they hours pasted they got know were. " does any one of a phone or a watch?" asked Kyo.

" No" said Tohru and Shirgure they then turned to Yuki. " what about your phone' said Kyo . " I'm sorry but i forgot to bring it" said Yuki . " just great"! said Kyo . He then looked up to the sky the sun was just now starting to set.

" from what i can tell we only have a bout a half hour of day light left, so we will make camp here". said Kyo. " wait a second how made you the boss you stupid cat"! said Yuki.

" Don't call me stupid you damn rat, I'm the one who trained in the mountains for four months, I can survive out here! said Kyo. At this time Tohru began to cry silently to her self.

Shirgure was watching kyo and Yuki fight back and forth, when he noticed her crying. Shirgure Took a deep breath and spoke . " Kyo , Yuki that's enough! , Yuki ... Kyo is right he knows more about living out here, and I don't think Tohru can take to much more of this"!

Both boys Turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry Tohru" said Kyo, "I'm sorry miss. Honda" said Yuki . " Alright Kyo you should stay with Tohru while Yuki and I go and gather fire wood." said Shirgure

As Shirgure and Yuki left Tohru st down by a tree. " I'm sorry for crying all the time." said Tohru. Kyo walked over to were she was at and kneeld down by her side. " You have nothing to be sorry for" said Kyo he then gave her a hug.

After a few minutes They broke apart and Kyo gently Kissed her. " You want to help me make a fire?" asked Kyo . " Yes what do we need to do first" asked Tohru. " well fist we need to clear out an area were we are going to build the fire" said Kyo

Tohru and Kyo cleaned out a small area for the fire. " alright now we need to gather some small sticks and some dry leafs" said kyo. After they got the sticks and dry leafs gathered, Kyo walked over to his back pack and pulled out a lighter. he then walked back over to were Tohru was and Kneeled down by the small pile of leafs.

He then lite the small pile of leafs after a few minutes they had a small fire going it was now dark. " I wonder what is keeping that damn rat and stupid dog?" said kyo (CRUNCH) ( SNAP) " Kyo, what was that?" asked Tohru


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 You did not tell any one?

"I don't know" said Kyo The noise was now behind them. " Kyo , I'm scared" said Tohru.

Kyo picked up a small rock and Throw it in the direction of the noise. "OWWW, what was that for?'' said Shirgure

AS him and Yuki came into the light of the fire. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" yelled Kyo " "Trying to

bring back fire wood you stupid cat"! said Yuki. " Don't call me stupid you damn rat!, and why in the hell didn't

you came back they way you went?" said Kyo. " Because we got turned around out there and, then we saw the light

from the fire so we came this way" said Shirgure rubbing his forehead were the rock hit him. After a few minutes

every one had calmed down. They now had a good fire going as they sat around it. " Ok first we need to figure out

what we have for food and water supplies." said Kyo. So every one stared going through their bags. " Alright I

have two bottles of water and a pack of gum" said Shirgure. YUki then went next, " I have a bottle of water and

a few granola bars" said Yuki. Then Tohru, " let's see I have two bottles of water and a bag of trail mix"

said Tohru. Then finely Kyo went " I have a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix too" said Kyo. " Alright so

that gives us six bottles of water, a pack of gum, two bags of trail mix and some granola bars, isn't that

lovely" said Shirgure. " alright so from this point on we are going to have to use this wisely" said Yuki.

" Won't some one come looking for us? asked Tohru. " Um well you see no one knows we are gone" said Shirgure.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL ANY ONE !yelled Kyo. "Well you said not to" said Shirgure pointing at YUki and Kyo

"Amazing the one time you actually did what you was told" said Yuki in a sarcastic way. Everyone was now silent

Kyo was leaning back against a tree with his head resting in his knees. When he heard Tohru sneeze " Achoo! excuse

me" said Tohru " Bless you" said Shirgure. " Thank you" said Tohru. It was now getting colder as the night grew.

"Tohru come here"said Kyo . Tohru got up from were she was sitting and walked over to Kyo . "yes Kyo?' said Tohru

Kyo reached up and grabbed Tohru by the hand and gently pulled her down on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her

"Your cold" said Kyo ," thank you " said Tohru as she leaned back against his chest. " Ah young love"

said Shirgure. " will you just shut up about the young love crap" said Kyo with a firm tone. "fine, fine, well

any way I was thinking I did leave a note on the front door saying that we went camping" said Shirgure "Oh

great and the only one that comes to the house is your editor or Tohru's friends " said Kyo. at the Menuhing of

Tohru's friend all three boys thought the same thing " They are going to kill us if anything happens to her" .

"Oh dear" said Shirgure. Then all of a sudden they heard a wolf howl. luckily for them Tohru had fallen a sleep.

"well who gets first watch"? asked Shirgure After a few minutes Yuki spoke " I will do it". " Alright then I will

take the next shift" said Shirgure " Then i will take the third shift" said Kyo. " Remember wake me up before

you fall asleep" said Kyo looking at Shirgure and Yuki. As they all knew it they had a long night a head of them

and who knows how many more. It was now 12:30 at night and Yuki was still up. He was looking around

out in to the night when he heard something. (snap) crunch). "what was that" Yuki said to his self.

AS he looked in to the night he could see a figure he could barley make it it. but something told

him that something bad was about to happen. So Yuki stared to build the fire back up. Want's

there was enough light he looked again and what he saw frighted him wolfs . There was two

of them and they were coming closer . Yuki lit what looked like a torch and started waving it back and forth,

"Yea Yea yea" said Yuki trying to scare them off. with all the noise Kyo and Shirgure woke up.

"what's wrong" Asked Kyo. " wolfs" said Yuki " damn' said Kyo After a few minutes of waving the

home mad torches around the wolfs were gone for the time being. " that was close" said Shirgure

" alright Shirgure and I will take the next shift get your self some sleep" said Kyo looking at Yuki..

Yuki then laid down on the ground and placed his head on his back pack and soon fell off to sleep.

"We got a long night a head of us" said Shirgure. " If we don't get found soon this is going to be hell" said Kyo 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 Peaceful for now

As the night went on all was silent. Kyo was keeping the fire going and Shirgure was dozing off. "That Idiot should just go to sleep" Kyo thought to his self. As many hours pasted Shirgure was now sleeping silently. Kyo was sitting by the fire looking up at the stars.

When he heard his name being called, "Kyo" He looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled. " Yea, Tohru"? Asked Kyo, " Have you been up all this time"? Asked Tohru. Kyo took a minute before he answered her " Yea, kinda" he said.

Tohru got up and walked over to were he was sitting at and sat down next to him. " Kyo do you think some one will find us"? Asked Tohru. " Yea some one will find us, most likely your two friends". said Kyo

Tohru looked up at Kyo and gave him a Kiss on the cheek. " I love you Kyo,I really do'" she said.  
>Kyo looked up at her and Just smiled " I love you to" he said. for now Tohru was happy she did not care about anything else. All she cared about was this moment she had with Kyo. She wanted it to last forever.<p>

After a few hours the sun started to rise vanishing the night. " we need to get a move on" said Kyo. " Alright I will go and wake Yuki and Shirgure" said Tohru. " Ok then I will put out the fire" said Kyo

Tohru walked over to were Shirgure was sleeping and knelt down beside him. As she began to shake him gently " Shirgure time to wake up" said Tohru in a sweet voice. Shirgure opened his eyes and looked up at Tohru. "Ah my lovely flower did you sleep well?" Asked Shirgure. Tohru gave him a smile, " yes, thank you for asking" she said As she got up and walked over to Yuki.

She knelt down beside him and began to gently shake him " Yuki time to wake up" said Tohru in a sweet voice. Yuki opened his eyes and looked up at her. " Good morning Miss. Honda" said Yuki " And a good morning to you" said Tohru.

After a few minutes every one was wide a wake and for wants in his life Yuki was to. Kyo had put dirt over the fire to smother it out. "alright we need to get a move on, so lets get ready to head out," said Kyo. " How far do you think is our camp"? asked Yuki. " well a summing we went two miles before we got lost, the camp should be back this way ,maybe about a mile and a half back this way". said Kyo. " so maybe we will run in to it" said Shirgure looking at Kyo.

"Hopefully" Kyo thought to his self, Then every one gathered their bags and wants again followed Kyo. As they walked all was silent for all was thinking. As the time pasted the sun was now in the middle of the sky. Kyo was beginning to get frustrated do to his lack of sleep. Tohru seeing this decided to speak up. " um Kyo maybe we should take a break" said Tohru.

"That would be a lovely idea" said Shirgure " Yes , Miss. Honda that would be great." said Yuki. Kyo turned and Looked at them all. "Alright we will take a break up here" said Kyo. Tohru gave him a loving smile and after a few more minutes they stopped under a big shady tree.

Kyo sat his bag down and the others did the same. Kyo walked over to the big tree and sat down in front of it were he could lean back against it. " Tohru come here please" said Kyo. Tohru walked over to Kyo and sat down next to him. Kyo wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. " alright we are just going to take a short break" said Kyo everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

About ten minutes into the break Kyo was passed out cold.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 A fear of spiders and a fever

Kyo was now passed out sleeping soundly." he must be very tired" said Tohru " yea," said Shirgure. As time passed Kyo was still a sleep and Tohru had fallen a sleep too. As Shirgure and Yuki sat there in silents . Shirgure looked over at Kyo And Tohru for a moment " do you think we should wake them" ? Asked Shirgure. Yuki took a look and said No he knew that Kyo was very tired and How he stayed up all night to keep watch over every one. Wasn't like he asked for kyo"s help Kyo just did it.

After a few more minutes of silents Yuki stood up . " We should see if we can find some wild blue berry s or something" said Yuki. Shirgure looked up at the sky and He could tell it was pass noon " we should probably collect some fire wood too" said Shirgure standing up..

Shirgure and Yuki headed off in to the woods as some time passed they found some fire wood. And Soon after that they found some wild black berry's and blue berry's . They picked all that they could and headed back to were kyo and Tohru was. As the sun was now starting to set kyo began to wake he looked around he did not see Shirgure and Yuki any were" What the hell I told those bastards it was only a short break" said kyo to no one. Then Kyo felt something heavy on his shoulder, he looked down and saw Tohru sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. He smiled to his self " wait a moment did I fall a sleep" ?kyo thought to his self

Just then he heard a couple of twigs snap to the left of them. Kyo turned his head and Looked after a few seconds Shirgure And Yuki appeared." OH, Good after Noon Kyo did you sleep well"? asked Shirgure in a sing a sang voice. " what the hell are you talking about ? I told ya we were only taking a short break"! said Kyo. Shirgure and Yuki sat the fire wood down, " well you and Tohru looked so cute sleeping together It would have been a shame to wake you guys up." said Shirgure"

" Damint all ,Looks like we will be camping here for to night"! said Kyo. As the timed passed It was now dark and Tohru was now awake. They had a good fire going as every one sat around it. They all were sharing the black berry's and blue berry's " Now I'm thirsty" said Shirgure " well we have to conserve our water so you And Yuki can Share a bottle of water, and Tohru and I will share one" said Kyo

"Ewww, but he could have germs" said Shirgure. Yuki hit Shirgure over the head " Listen here you stupid cat what makes you think I will share a bottle of water with this stupid dog" said Yuki " Well for one there is no way in hell that I'm not sharing a bottle with you, and you can forget about Tohru because she is sharing with me" Said Kyo with a firm tone . Yuki turned and Looked at Shirgure " listen here you better not put your lips on the bottle your stupidity could be contagious" said Yuki. " well then how am i suppose to drink then?" said Shirgure

Tohru then got an Idea " Shirgure , do you have a bottle that you drunk out of before?" asked Tohru . Shirgure Looked through his bag and found one" here you go" he said Handing the bottle to her. " great" said Tohru she then walked over to Yuki and got a bottle of unopened water. She then purred half in the bottle that Shirgure gave her. " here this way you don't have to worry about germs" said Tohru with a smile. she then gave the other bottle to Yuki. " Ah, Thank you so much my dear sweet Tohru"! Said Shirgure. " yes, Thank you Miss. Honda" said Yuki "your both welcome" said Tohru.

It was now decided that Yuki would Keep watch for a few Hours and then Shirgure. Soon Every one was a sleep as the night went on. As The Time passed it was Now Shirgure's Turn to Keep watch. As the hours went by Shirgure's time was up then it was kyo's Turn as the night went on.

Kyo was now watching the Sky for the sun to rise, as it did every Morning. Kyo then woke every one up and they set off again walking and walking.

It had now been three days sense they have been lost, And every one was thinking the same thing " will we be found? will we make it back Who knows". As they wondered around trying to find their way back. They have now been walking for a few hours as the sun was beating down on them. " Ahh, I can't take this any more it's to damn Hot" said Kyo " Maybe this is a good time to take a break"Said Shirgure. As every one sat down by a big tree. Kyo and Tohru leaned back against it sharing a bottle of water and Yuki and Shirgure doing the same. As a few minutes of passed their break was over but no one could have seen what was going to happen next.

As every one was getting up. Tohru put her hand down on the ground to help push herself up when something bit her. " Ow something bit me" said Tohru. " what were!" said Kyo. " on my hand " said Tohru Kyo grabbed her hand and Looked at it and sure a enough there was tow red marks on her hand. " were did you have your hand last?'' asked Yuki " right there" said Tohru pointing to the ground.

as Shirgure Kneeled down to look he saw a big Black spider " OH dear, this could be bad" said Shirgure he then opened his back pack and took out a container and scooped the spider in it. Shirgure then Showed it to the others " Is that a spider"? asked Tohru " Yes, this one here is a black widow one of the deadly ones" said Shirgure. Tohru was about to say something else when she let out a cry of pain. " Tohru what's wrong?" asked Kyo " My- my hand It hurts real bad" said Tohru for she had sever pain because of the spider bite.

Damn! Alright get on my back" said Kyo " But kyo" said Tohru Trying not to be a burden. " Listen to me that spider that bite you is poisonous form here on out could get worse" said kyo. Tohru looked it to Kyo's eyes and she could see how scared he was. " alright" said Tohru as she climbed on to his back . Shirgure and YUki took Kyo's and Tohru"s back Packs.

" Shirgure and I will go a head and Find some place to camp" said Yuki " Alright" Said Kyo Shirgure and Yuki then Left. " please be safe" whispered Tohru


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Yuki watch out!

As Yuki and Shirgure went ahead trying to find a safe place to camp.  
>All was silent between them for both were thinking about Tohru.<br>" This is all my fault" said Shirgure. " what do you mean?" Asked yuki.  
>" I mean if i didn't suggest we go camping none of this would have happened" said shirgure . " But we came camping for Miss. Honda and it is no one's fault that we got lost". said Yuki.<p>

" yea, but look at Tohru she's been bitten by a poisons spider and there might be worse to come" said Shirgure. Yuki caught on to what Shirgure was trying to say,he turned around and grabbed Shirgure by his shirt collar ." Now , listen here nothing bad is going to happen to Miss. Honda or any of us, You got that so don't let me hear you talk like that again!" said Yuki

Shirgure looked at Yuki with a sad face, "yes'' said Shirgure with a sad tone in his voice. Yuki let him go and they kept on walking in silents.

After a couple of minutes of walking they came to what seemed like a small cliff like hill. As Shirgure and Yuki got closer to it they looked over the side." it's really steep" said Shirgure. " Yea, We should go back they way we came and find a place to camp, this spot is to dangerous" said Yuki. "your right'' said Shirgure. For both of them were standing by the edge but no one could of seen what was going to happen next.

As Yuki and Shirgure were about to walk away for the edge of the hill . The ground gave out were Yuki was standing and he went backwards down the hill. Shirgure caught a glips of what was happening and he could not do any thing about it.

Yuki flipped and rolled down the hill and Hit a large rock. Shirgure watched all this happen fear had stuck him he could not speak he looked over the edge and saw Yuki at the bottom he was not moving.

After a couple of seconds he got his voice back" YUKI" shouted Shirgure but he got no answer. "YUKI ARE YOU OK?" shouted Shirgure again This Time Yuki moved his head some." alright he's alive I got to go and get Kyo and Tohru" thought Shirgure to his self. Shirgure then took off running in the direction they have came.

He ran and ran after a few minute he could see just a image of Kyo and Tohru. as he got closer he called out to them" Kyo, Tohru"! Shouted Shirgure.

Kyo seeing Shirgure by his self " somethings wrong" thought Kyo to his self.  
>" Shirgure what's the matter where's Yuki?" Asked Tohru. Shirgure was Trying to catch is breath and speak at the same time " Yuki..huff... cliff...huff... Hurt...huff .. help..." said Shigure<p>

" What happen you damn dog"! Yelled Kyo " I-I don't Know we were looking for a place to camp and we came across this cliff like hill, we walked to the edge to look over and after a couple of seconds, we were about to leave when the ground gave out were yuki was standing" Said Shirgure

'' is he ok?" asked Tohru. " I don't know" said shirgure. " Damint all to hell, alright lets go" Yelled Kyo Shirgure took off running in the direction he came with Kyo following close behind. They ran and ran until they finely made it. Kyo sat Tohru down by a tree and told her not to move, he then walked over to the edge of the small cliff.

" You alive you damn rat''! Shouted Kyo after a few seconds he got an answer " yes, I'm a live you stupid cat" shouted Yuki " are you hurt Yuki?''asked Shirgure " My legs got a pretty bad gash in it" said Yuki." damn looks like we are going to have to go get him"said Kyo.

Kyo and Shirgure walked over to Tohru and sat down the back packs " how's Yuki" asked Tohru. " he's fine but he says he has a but cut on his leg" said Shirgure. Tohru gasped " Shirgure can you hand me my back pack"? asked Tohru " sure Tohru" said Shirgure and he handed her her back pack.

Tohru went though her back pack and pulled out a first aid kit " I thought we might need this" said Tohru as she handed it to Shirgure " Your so thoughtful, To bad these things don't come with antidotes for spider bites" said Shirgure kyo bent down and kissed Tohru on the forehead " Your burning up" said Kyo " I'm fine you need to go and help Yuki" said Tohru

"fine I'll go and get that damn rat Shirgure and I will be back in a few minutes" said Kyo he then Kissed her passionate on the lips. Shirgure and Kyo then stared they way down the steep cliff it took a few minutes but Shirgure and kyo made it down safely.

after They dressed Yuki's wounded leg they then started their way back up the hill. "You damn rat severs you right" said Kyo " Shut up you stupid cat" said Yuki It tool longer to get back up but after about twenty-five minutes they finely made it up.

" Kyo , I don't feel so good" said Tohru. Kyo rushed over to her side and placed a hand on her fore head " we have to bring you fever down" said Kyo After that was said Tohru passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 The two Yellow flowers

It has now been twenty-four hours since Tohru has been bitten by a spider And Yuki with a bad gash in his leg from felling off a cliff. Tohru has been running a high fever and Kyo has been doing every thing he can to keep it down,

But nothing was working. They were now low on food and water and night was falling fast. " Dammint what are we supposed to do?" Said Kyo as he walked back and forth.

As time went by Kyo sat down by Tohru and Shirgure was the one walking back and forth. " Kyo did Kazuma ever teach you any thing about medical herbs?" asked Shirgure.

Kyo thought for a moment then all a sudden he jumped up" Yes, My Master did he said that a Calendula flower is good for Abrasions , Cuts And Insect Bites also,Rashes" said Kyo.

" Ok that Takes care Of Yuki But we need to find some thing to bring down Tohru's fever, can you think of any thing else?" said Shirgure

Kyo closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought. As he remembered back when he was a little kid and Kazuma was showing Him these two yellow flowers and what they were used for. as a few minutes went by he opened his eyes " Yes, there is a flower called mapuchepalgin-o-palq it is used to bring down fevers" said Kyo

" Great, do you know what they look like?" asked Shirgure "Yes, Watch Tohru for me" Said Kyo he then took off running.

He ran and ran looking this way and that way till he came to a small he walked in to the meadow there was flowers all around. He walked until he found a few Calendula flowers and soon after he found a few mapuchepalgin-o-palq flowers.

Kyo smiled to his self " Hang in there Tohru" said Kyo to his self. Just as he was about to take off running again he heard something.

" Is that running water?" said Kyo to his self He then Started to walk toward the sound it was a faint sound but he could hear it. as he made his way through the bushes he came out in to clearing and there he saw a river.

" This is great, I've wasted a enough time already I need to get back to Tohru"! said Kyo to no one. Kyo then Headed back to were he came.

It was Now dark as Kyo ran through the woods . He ran and ran until he came to a dim light. Shirgure Had a fire going and was waiting for Kyo to return when he heard something in the bushes.

"who"s there "? said Shirgure "it's Just me you stupid dog"! said Kyo as he walked out of the bushes. " did you find what you were looking for?" asked Shirgure. " Yes, here make this up in to a past and stick it on that damn rat's leg" said Kyo handing shirgure the Calendula flowers. Shirgure did what he was asked. Kyo then Took the mapuchepalgin -o-palq flowers and made something like a cold Tea for Tohru.

" Tohru please drink this " said Kyo as he put the bottle to her mouth Tohru drunk some of it and made a bitter face. "I'm sorry that it taste bad" said Kyo

Tohru then went back to sleep. As time went by Kyo Told Shirgure About the river that he found and that they are going to be going there tomorrow.

As they both had a long night a head of them~.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurthur note: I'm sorry that this chapter is short! but the next one will be longer I promise! Please read and review and tell me what you think!<strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 the cave and river

The night was long and as the time went by the air became colder. Kyo laid down beside Tohru to try and keep her warm. " Tomorrow marks four days the bus driver will be returning ". said Shirgure " I know but the only problem is we wont be there" said Kyo in a starcasit way.

As time went by both kyo and Shirgure had fallen a sleep and soon the sun appeared. Yuki was the first one awake he looked over at the others " they must of fallen a sleep, I better wake them up" Yuki thought to his self.

He began to stand up but to only wince in pain " Damn" said Yuki he then sat back down " SHIRGURE! STUPID CAT TIME TO WAKE UP" shouted Yuki.

Kyo shot up looking this way and that and and Shirgure doing the same " who, what were, what happen" said Shirgure.  
>"nothing happened, It's morning already" said Yuki.<br>" Oh right, my bad" said Shirgure. Kyo ran a hand through his hair and looked down at Tohru " She looks so peaceful" kyo thought to his self.

He then Placed a hand on her forehead and let out a sigh of releaf " Tohru's fever has gone down we need to get a move on" said Kyo.

"Were are we going ?" asked Yuki. " well last night Kyo went off to finds some Medical herbs and he found a river" said Shirgure "how far is it"? asked Yuki

" Well about a half of a mile so we need to get a move on" said Kyo. Shirgure began to pack up their things and Kyo Put the fire out. He then went to wake up Tohru . He knelt down by her side " Tohru it's Time to wake up" said Kyo as he Kissed her on her forehead.

Tohru opened her eyes and Looked up at Kyo " Good morning" she said in a weak voice. " Good morning do you think you can stand up?" said Kyo " I'll try" said Tohru as she tried to stand up she began to fall back down lucky Kyo was there to catch her.

'' you OK"? asked Kyo " I'm fine, I just feel very weak" said Tohru.  
>"that probably from not eating" said Shirgure.<p>

"Alright Tohru wrap you arms around my neck" said Kyo As Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck Kyo Picked her up. " Alright Shirgure get Yuki and lets go" said Kyo

As they began to walk toward the river. Tohru began to sing in a weak voice,

"Let's sing a song the song of earth, hold the wind in your arms bask in the light, the stars are twinkling shining down upon the streets,

light and bouncy be full of hopes, lets sing a song let the song of the world travel forever looking up at the sky the sound of people talking,

insects jumping light and bouncy taking my hopes with it, light and bouncy tomorrow will definitely light and bouncy reach the sky".

As Tohru Sang Kyo began to hum along with her. and as some time pasted kyo decided to take a break. " alright we are going to take a break here" said kyo

"Thank goodness you sure are heavy Yuki" said Shirgure " what do you mean by that, I was only leaning on you"! said Yuki

Kyo sat Tohru down and looked up at the Sky and what he saw really pissed him off " Damn looks like it is going to rain" said kyo

The others looked toward the sky " Kyo I don't like the looks of those clouds we should keep on going" said Tohru

" Yea, I know what you mean" said Kyo.

Kyo Picked Tohru up and they headed out once again. as time went on they soon made it to the meadow were kyo found the flowers.

" Wow, they are so pretty!" said Tohru as she looked at the flowers.  
>Kyo let out a light chuckle.<p>

Just then there was a loud sound " what was that?" Asked Tohru.

" Thunder" said Shirgure soon they made their way through the bushes and trees and they came upon the river.  
>"Alright we need to find some shelter" said Kyo<p>

He sat Tohru down and Looked around the area. when something caught his eye" What's that" said Kyo. " what's what" said Shirgure

" I'll be right back" said kyo as he began to walk about 30 yards a way Kyo came across a small cave. " this will do nicely for a shelter I wonder how far it goes back" said Kyo to his self

He then picked up a rock and and through it in to the cave ( clunk) The rock it the back of the cave. " I would say It probably goes back 20 feet" Kyo thought to his self

He then went to go and tell the others as Kyo reached the other he told them of the cave. " are you sure Jason the bear doesn't live there?" asked Shirgure " Yes, I'm Sure and will you shut the hell up about a damn bear" said Kyo

As Kyo went to pick Tohru Up It began to sprinkle " damn rain " said Kyo. He led them to the cave and sat Tohru down. " alright first thing first we nee to gather some fire wood be for it starts to rain hard" said Kyo.

" Right" said Shirgure him and Kyo began to gather fire wood soon they had enough Kyo walked in to the cave and worked on starting the fire after a few minutes he had one lit.

He then went and picked up Tohru and they went in to the cave Shirgure and Yuki followed Just then it began to flood the rain came down Hard and the wind was blowing.

every once in a while lighting would struck something close by as each time came Tohru would hide her face.

"Tohru do you not like storms "? asked Shirgure

" I- I they scare me" said Tohru hearing this Kyo pulled Tohru Close that's when he noticed some thing " Tohru , your burning up again! why did.'nt you tell me?" said Kyo

" I didn't wont to be a burden " said Tohru " Look at me , you are no Burden do you under stand?" said Kyo.

"Yes" said Tohru. Soon the storm was over " I"m hungry" said Shirgure " we all are" you stupid dog" said Yuki.

Kyo then got an idea " let me see your shoe strings" said Kyo " why"? asked Yuki " just do it you damn rat" said Kyo

Every one did what they was asked . Kyo then took the shoe strings and tied the to gather " now all I need is a hook" said Kyo

" Um wood this do ?" asked Tohru holding up a safety pin " That's great" said Kyo as he took it from her and gave her a Kiss on the fore head

" Alright I'm off to see if I can't get us some food , Shirgure you need to gather more fire wood" said Kyo as he walked out of the Cave

Shirgure headed out to gather the wood and kyo headed down to the river. Once he was at the river he look around to see if he could find any bugs he could use for bait.

He soon found a big beetle he placed it on the make shift hook and throw the line out in to the water about five minutes went by and he got a bite . he pulled the fish in" Alright one down and more to go" Kyo thought to his self

He repeated this process a few times until he got three fish at this time it was now getting dark so he head back to the cave. Shirgure had gathered the wood. " welcome Back and you have dinner" said Shirgure.

" Just how do you suppose we cook them?" asked Yuki

" watch and learn you damn Rat" said Kyo As time went by Kyo cleaned the fish and placed them on sticks over the fire " There" said Kyo

He then looked over at Tohru she was sleeping peacefully " we got another long night a head of us" said Yuki

" yep" said Shirgure " do you think some one will find us " asked Yuki " Just Shut Up already you damn rat" said Kyo

Soon the fish was done and and every one eat a little Kyo woke Tohru up to eat but she ended up getting sick when she tried to

This only causing more worry for Kyo And the others for she was growing weaker. 

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur"s note ~ OK every one here is chapter 12 I hope you like it! Please read and review and thank you very very much for you support!<strong>

**There is only one more chapter ! What will happen? will they be found ? what about Tohru?**

**Spider bites do cause High fevers nausea and some other things if the person is not treated.**

**And the song that Tohru Sings is from black cat it is the Japanese version of it!**

**Thank you to every one that reads my story! **


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 14 Mii to the rescue ( Shirgure's editor)

It has been one week since Shirgure and the others has gone camping, one week since they have been lost and that brings us to this day.

Since Uo and Hanna had not heard from Tohru in awhile they decided to go and pay her a they got there they noticed that there was a note on the door, Hanna took the not off the door and read it. ( We have gone camping be back in 4 days! Love Shirgure).

"Hmm seems they have gone camping" said Hanna. " What let me see that" demanded Uo. After Uo read it she pointed out the date it read April 19. " something is not right see look at this" said Uo as she pointed the date out on the note.

" This was done a week ago, they should have been back by now" said Hanna. Just then Mii ( Shirgure's editor) was walking up the path to the door when she noticed Hanna and Uo with the note.

" What's that in your hand, If it is from Shirgure please let me see it" asked Mii Uo and Hanna Just looked at her. Mii took the note and read it. " NO! Shirgure you can't do this to me again" cried Mii her eyes red and puffy from crying so much.

"Hey, that note said they went camping and that they would be back in 4 days but it's been a week and there is still no sign of them." said Uo " What are you telling me that they are missing not this time, I'm tired of him making Excuses and running away every time I come here so I have made up my mind, I'm going to and find him and drag him back here if i have to he will not make a fool out of me again!" said Mii with fire in her eyes.

She turned around with the note still in her hand and head back down the path. "Hey we are coming to because if something happens to Tohru, I'm gonna make them all pay!" said Uo and so they went with Mii to her car and got in. " we are going to my office" said Mii about 30 minutes went by and they arrived at Mii's office " Alright first thing first we need to get a hold of Shirgure"s bank staments " said Mii.

As they started to look for them after a while they finely found them " OH, I found them, now lets see what is the last thing he bought, he got 4 sleeping bags, a tent and a fishing pole oh and there is a bus serves too." said Mii

" Alright now we can go after them" said Uo " I can find them using my waves" said Hanna " I know we will go and ask Hatori so we will need to go to the main house he should be able to help us he knows more about Shirgure then Any one" said Mii

so they went back to the car and headed to the main house Uo and Hanna never been there before. it was about a ten minute drive so when they got there they got out of the car and walked up to the gate and knocked and when it opened Ayame was standing there " what brings you to the main house"? asked Ayame.

" we need to speak to Hatori and it is import that we do so" said Mii " Hey you are our Princess Tohru's friends, where is she and way is she not here with you ?" asked Ayame Surprisingly " We don't know were she is and that is why we are here" said Uo a little bit anored " ok I will take you Tori's house come this way" said Ayame when they wnet in side Uo and Hanna could not believe how big it was. and so they began to walk several paths before the reached Hatori's house

They went up to the door and Ayame knocked. "who is it?' said a voice from the inside of the house.  
>" it's me the one and only Ayame and I have some her to see you" said Ayame excitingly . Hatori opened his door and saw Ayame with three women at his door he then slammed the door shut. " wait please this is important my name is Mii I'm Shirgure's editor we need to talk to you" said Mii.<p>

Hatori took a deep breath and opened the door " come in'' he said. as every one walked in to Hatori's house , Uo and Hanna looked around and noticed that he had a nice house but that did not matter they were only there for Tohru's sake. " so your Shirgure's editor, what may i help you with?" asked Hatori.  
>"well you see it is about this note" said Mii as she gave it to Hatori. as he read it he frowned ( we have gone camping be back in four days love Shirgure.) and then he looked at the date : April 19. " It says they went camping and that they were supposed to be back in four days and they have not returned yet and you have come to ask me four my help right?" said Hatori with a frown.<p>

" Yes that's correct and I'm worried shirgure was supposed to finish is book and he decided to leave of all days". cried Mii. " Yea and we wont to know were Tohru is"! demented Uo. Hatori thought for a moment then spoke " I will help, now we have to track down the bus driver that took them there" said Hatori.  
>" oh, can i help too, to find Shirgure and my little princess Tohru and poor little Kyonkichi, and My dear little brother Yuki whop needs his big brother's love right now, Oh if anything happens i will blame my self""! shouted Ayame with a sparkle in his eye. Every one stared at him with utter shock. " well I will start making some phone call and track down that bus driver" said Hatori. so about an hour went by." I have found the bus driver and he gave me directions to the camp site, so we will take my car' said Hatori.<p>

" can I drive Tori" asked Ayame, " No!" said Hatori. " please let me drive". said Ayame happily . " I said NO!" said Hatori with a hint of anger in his voice. every one piled into Hatori's car and they were off. has time went by they stared to see hills another two and a half hours went by when they came to a spot that had a sign that read campsite 1 mile and they went on until they saw a gate with another sign saying no vehicles beyond this point. Hatori parked the car and and every one got out and head down the path to the campsite.

They walked for a bout thirty minutes when they spotted the campsite. " some one has been camping here and all there stuff is still here' ' said Mii. " there's nobody around to be seen I wonder were they all went" said Hanna " Oh No! they must have got eaten by Jason the bear oh my poor Yuki what shall i do" said Ayame. " Jason the bear what the hell are you talking about" . Demended Uo. " there is no such bear in these woods " said Hana. " Jason the bear oh no somebody help me I'm not going in there!" cried Mii.  
>" forget the Bear we are here to find Shirgure and the others'' said Hatori.<p>

as they stared out through the bushes looking for the others and calling out there names Hatori remember something " I been here before" Hatori thought to his self .

( Flash Back)

" Hey , Hatori let's go down to the river" said a young Shirgure. " I don't know if we should" said a young Hatori. " aww come on it's just a little bite that way" said a young Shirgure pointing west. " what will they say if we get lost or go missing"? said a young Hatori.

(END FLASH BACK)

As they searched the woods all looking and wondering what would they find Or could they find them. As Hours went by they searched and search and searched. for them . "let's take a break now '' said Hatori feeling tired. every one was talking about what they were going to do next and a few feet away stared to walk after a few seconds she stopped " Tohru"s this way" said Hanna in a slight shaky voice for she knew something is wrong. Hatori, Mii and Ayame all looked at her. " how do you know that"? asked Mii.  
>" Hey, never mind that do you hear that let's go" said Uo as she and the others walked closer to Hanna.<p>

After a couple of hundred yards they stopped at a small hill that looked down over some trees. " do you here that" asked Uo ' "sounds like running water" said Hatori. " TOHRU"! Yelled Hanna for the first time in her life.

Kyo was down by the river when he heard her call , at first he thought he was hearing things but then he heard it again. " WERE DOWN HERE. WERE DOWN HERE"! Yelled Kyo. want's the others heard kyo they went down the hill as quickly as they could when they finely got were they could see kyo Uo ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. " where's Tohru Dammit" said Uo with anger i9n her voice. " Arisa, put him down" said Hana. Uo did what she was asked of. Then Kyo spoke "Tohru and the others are in a cave about ten yards from here" he said. " But I sense something bad has Happened" said Hana.

Kyo looked down at the ground " what happen kyo" asked Hatori " Tohru got bite by a poisons Spider and is very sick and Yuki hurt his leg real bad "said Kyo " Take me to them" said Hatori as every one followed Kyo they soon arrived at the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Finale Chapter part 2

Shirgure and Yuki were keeping an eye on Tohru for she was very sick, while kyo was down by the river.  
>" I'm sorry Tohru" whispered Shirgure when all of a sudden he heard his name being called " Shirgure".<br>Shirgure turned his head to the entrance of the cave and to his surprise he saw Hatori and Ayame with Tohru's friends with Mii.

" Hatori" said Shirgure In shock as Hatori rushed over to were Tohru was with Hanna and Uo close behind. Ayame ran over to Yuki " Oh, My dear baby brother are you alright?" asked Ayame worriedly .  
>" were did you come from" asked Yuki " we came form you campsite just a few hours away" said Hatoir not looking at him.<p>

" but how did you find us"? asked Shirgure. " Shirgure, It was Mii that came to your rescue" said Ayame "Tohru can you hear me"? asked Uo Tohru opened her eyes and looked at them " Uo, Hanna I'm so glad that your here, Kyo told me that you would find us" said Tohru. " were here Tohru we are gonna get you to a hospital" said Uo

" Alright let's go we got to get Tohru and Yuki to a hospital" said Hatori. " Right" said Kyo he then walked over to Tohru and picked her up. " Is she going to be ok"? asked Mii " we got to get her to a hospital" said Hatori. That's when Mii started to think how are they all go to fit in to the car. she then pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. she told the operator what was going on and that she had no clue to were they where. The operator then told her that she can track her phone and that there would be an ablunce there soon. Mii expertise her thanks and then hung up.

" alright there will be an ablunce waiting for us" said Mii " That's great Mii"! said Shirgure.  
>Ayame then walked over to Yuki and picked him up. to much of Yuki's dis like " alright Tori lets go"! said Ayame.<p>

They all began to walk and walk as time passed the sun was now going down and it began to get dark and soon they saw flashing lights and people calling out to them " Hello is any body out there" yelled one of the EMT's " were over here" Yelled Uo . people came rushing over to them asking questions Hatori told them what was going on and they led them to the ambulance that was waiting near by

Kyo placed Tohru on a stretcher and they put her in the ambulance he then climbed in the ambulance too, they did they same for Yuki and Shirgrue were in another one . Hatori asked them what hospital they were taking them to and it was one closes by and that they would have to follower them in the car. and soon they were all off on there way there.

As time went by they finely arrived at the hospital the Emts rushed Tohru in side to the emergency room right along with Yuki why every one else was waiting in the waiting room The doctors also wanted to to a look a Shirgure and Kyo but they told them that they were fine.

While Uo and Hanna filled out the paper work for Tohru and Shirgure Filled out the Paper work for Yuki it was now 2:30 am " Dam what's taking them so long" said Kyo just then the doctor walked in to the room. " how is she?" asked Uo " Miss. Tohru Honda will be fine, Spider bite's can be dangerous and some times fatle, with out a way to bring down a high fever she could have been in serous trouble" said The Doctor. " I gave her some medical herbs that brings down fevers" said kyo " And by you doing that You saved her life" said the Doctor.

"What about my dear baby brother Yuki!" asked Ayame " Yes , Yuki Sohma will be fine he had to have stitches but he is alright" said The doctor. " when can we see them"? asked Hatori " right now miss. Honda is in ICU and we gave Yuki something to help him sleep. You can see them tomorrow" said the doctor.

" alright we will be back first thing in the morning" said Uo. Kyo did not want to leave but he did so every one walked out to Hatori's car " We'll be taking a taxi " said Uo along with Mii and Hanna. " Alright we will wait here till the taxi arrives" said Hatori. About 15 minutes later a taxi pulled up and Hanna and Uo with Mii all climbed in and soon they were off. "Alright shall we go" said Hatori " Yes" said Ayame and they drove off.

As time went by they soon arrived at Shirgure's house. Shirgure unlocked the door using the spare Key and opened the door. every one walked in. Kyo walked up to his room and laid down on his bed after a few seconds he was fasted asleep. Ayame said that he was staying the night and hatori said he will be back in the morning to give kyo and Shirgure a check up. and soon the hole house was a sleep.

The next Morning kyo woke up at 8:00 am he dragged his self out of bed and headed for the shower. Ayame and Shirgure were already wake Shirgure had ordered take out. And Hatori would be arriving any minute. 30 minutes later kyo Finley got out of the shower got dressed and headed down stairs. were he saw Shirgure and Ayame with Hatori . Hatori was give Shirgure his check up after he was done he gave kyo one.

" I ordered you some breakfast " said Shirgure. Kyo sat down and ate his breakfast " Alright as soon as Kyo is finished eating we will go to the Hospital" said Hatori. After kyo ate they all headed to the hospital as time passed they finely arrived. There in the waiting room they saw Uo and Hanna '' Are they letting us see Tohru"? asked Shirgure " Yea, they are bringing her out of ICU we will be able to see her in a few minutes" said Uo

A few minutes later The doctor walked in and said that they could see her now, he told them what room she was in and right across the hall was Yuki's room. Ayame ran off to see Yuki while the others went to go and see Tohru .

Tohru was so happy to see every one they all talked and had a good laugh soon the doctor came in to check on Tohru and told them that she could go home in 3 days and that Yuki could go home to day. as the others went to go visit Yuki , Kyo stayed with Tohru. " Thank you kyo" said Tohru. " what are you thanking me for?" asked Kyo " cause you were there for me" said Tohru now crying. kyo leaned in and Kissed her passionately on the lips " I Should be thanking you" he whispered in her ear. Hatori then walked in to the room and told Kyo that they were leaving for to day and that Tohru needs her rest .

" Alright I'll be there in a sec" said kyo . Hatori then walked out of the room and over to were Shirgure was singing the release papers for Yuki . The nurse came with a wheelchair for Yuki , As Ayame helped him in it. " alright are we ready to go" said Shirgure?. " Yes let me get Kyo" said Hatori Just Hatori was about to open the door Kyo came walking out. " That Damn Rat's coming home?" asked Kyo " Orange top just shut the hell up for once alright" said Uo " I told you don't call me that!'' Yelled Kyo. " these are fine electronic singles " said Hanna. and soon they all left .

As the next 2 days came and gone Kyo was at the hospital spending all his time with Tohru soon it was time for her to go home . Shirgure singeing the realse papers once again . Kyo helped Tohru In to the wheelchair and pushed her out of the Hospital and out to Hatori's car. he helped her in and then took the wheelchair back in the hospital. and then they were finely on their way home.

As soon as the got back to Shirgure's house. Ayame Yuki Uo and Hanna were all waiting on them . As the car came to a stop Uo and Hanna opened the back door of the car and helped Tohru out " welcome Home Princess Tohru" said Ayame .  
>"yes, welcome Home Miss Honda" said Yuki . " I'm glad to be back thank you very much you guys" said Tohru.<br>As they all walked in to the house it was all clean and sparkling . " would you like any thing to drink or to eat"Asked Uo " I'm fine guys I can get it my self no need to worrie, thank you for your concern" said Tohru.

As Tohru was walking in to the kitchen she looked up at the clock " Oh, it's almost lunch time" Tohru thought to herself .  
>As she began to start making lunch she began to sing,<p>

""Dear my first treasure, I have loved you so much.  
>I miss you when my heart is strong and weak.<p>

I become joyful just to see you smile. Everything is saved by it.

During the gloomy days, I was watching from here. But now, I am looking up the sky.

When in despair, I wished to say something to your depressing back I wish to hug your wet shoulders from the rain

You do not need to be seeking for me all the time.  
>You knew it any day.<p>

It is not the extraordinary strength that opens the lock of the heart but it is the straightforward mind.

I become joyful just to see you smile. Everything is saved by it.

During the gloomy days, I was watching from here. But now, I am looking up the sky.

I will do our best today and have invincible strength in behalf of the one I love""

As very one one was in the sitting room talking they all be came quite when they heard her sing.

" That's Tohru for you a voice of an angle" said Shirgure

" Yea, but have you noticed all the songs she sings they seem sad" said Yuki

" cause those song she sings are the ones her mom taught her" said Uo

The room went quiet after that. " Lunch is ready" called Tohru as she walked though the kitchen door with some rice balls, with some Miso soup and salmon

"oh Tohru you shouldn't have" said Shirgure Tohru just smiled . After every one ate lunch Uo and Hanna left.

soon the the day become to an end and the sun began to set. Tohru went up stairs to take a hot bath. " Alright nows the time" said Shirgure very one headed to the back yard " Shirgure what are we doing"? asked kyo '' well since our camping trip didn't go so well last time I thought we camp out in the back yard" said Shirgure

" But why tonight Miss Honda just got out of the hospital" said Yuki " Because to night there is going to be a meteor shower now we have to get to work" said Shirgure.

Just then they heard rulsing in the bushes " who there" said Kyo " cool it orange top it's just me and Hanna" said uo.

Soon they had the tents up and a fire going . " OH dear baby brother I have arrived" said Ayame running over to Yuki " you never left" said Shirgure " Ayame calm down " said Hatori " yes , Tori" said Ayame " Alright kyo go and get Tohru " said Shirgure.

Kyo walked in to the house and up the stairs he stopped by his room for a moment to get something. Just as he came out of his room Tohru was coming out of her room dressed in her pj's " thought you might miss this"said Kyo handing her the picture of her mother.

Tohru looked at the picture and began to cry " Thank you so much kyo" said Tohru through sobs. Kyo kissed her on her forehead he then grabbed her by her hand and led her down stairs. kyo were are we going"? asked Tohru.

Just as they walked out the back door Tohru gasped " Tohru come join us" said Shirgure. as they walked over and took a seat by the fire . " Tohru I bet your wondering why we are camping in the back yard" ? asked Shirgure. " Yes" said Tohru " well since last time our camping trip didn't go so well and it was mostly my fault, I thought we try again and this time we have a doctor on the scene" said Shirgure.

" Thank you so much Every one" said Tohru " Princess Tohru well you do as the pleasure and sing us one of you lovely songs" asked Ayame

Tohru Smiled and began to sing,

Pleasant Supper, now, let's gather around.  
>Look to this day's tears to bring tomorrow's strength.<p>

La La La, A wonderful feeling, Love & Life La La La, Loveable, Love & Life

To the day that was given our best,  
>Along with a 'goodbye' and 'thank you',<br>Let's end it smiling,  
>That is my small prayer.<p>

When the spring flowers bloom,  
>and the greenery sprouts,<br>Look, some of the tears are floating away on the wind!

La La La, A wonderful feeling, Love & Life La La La, Loveable, Love & Life

Now lets all gather enjoying the company we share our tear's will dissolve into thin air as we drink up this wonderful life la la la la la la la la Ta-kin' in all this sweet love and life la la la la la la la la Drink in' up all this good love and life la la la la la la la la Take it in all this sweet love and life...

And there they sat and watch the meteor shower and had a good night . with an Angel watching over them.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much to all that read my story Thank you I'm glad I hope very one enjoyed it. I would be nothing with ou the people that take the time to read my story makes me happy that there are people out there that like it!<strong>


End file.
